


Warmth

by Kingdomfictionalia



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdomfictionalia/pseuds/Kingdomfictionalia
Summary: Miranda's down with an illness, but Andy's there to kiss it all better. My first DWP fic so bear with me :)) Mirandy of course. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I'm once again being pulled by the DWP fandom and I realized that I miss this so much. This just story just crossed my mind so I decide to write it. This will be composed of 3 chapters, all of them are kinda short since I'm still a bit hesitant about it lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy it :)) AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW, it will mean a lot.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these are mine, just the flow itself. All rights belong to the author of the book and anyone else in charge in making the film.

**CHAPTER 1**

Cassidy and Caroline stood outside their mother's bedroom, worry etched on their faces as they try to coax their mom to open the door, "mom, come on! You need help, and you won't get any better if you lock yourself in," Cassidy sighed, "please?"

They heard another coughing fit and their mother's rough voice, "don't worry about me bobbseys, mommy will be fine. I just need a little rest, you go back to bed."

The twins shared another look, "call her," Caroline nodded before making the call.

* * *

Andy woke up from the shrill sound of her phone with a jolt and reached for the offending object blindly. "What the hell?"

She put her phone next to her ear and was shocked to hear a sob from the other end of the line.

"Andy?"

Sitting up from her bed, her eyes widened at the time and the familiar voice on the other end of the line, "Caro? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I-it's mom, sh-she's not feeling well for a few days now and," she heard Caroline pause before Cassidy took over.

"She's getting worse Andy, she won't accept help. We've been trying. We already tried Nigel but mom won't give in."

"She's been working from home too," there was a moment of silence before Caroline spoke up again, "we need you Andy, you're the only one who can get through her."

While the girls were relaying the information, Andy started to pack a few things, "alright girls, don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll be there in 20."

She heard the girls sigh in relief and had to smile at the words uttered next, "don't bother taking the subway or getting a taxi, Roy's already waiting out front."

* * *

Once Andy got out of her apartment, she was greeted Roy before he opened the passenger side door, "good to see you again Andy, despite the current situation."

As soon as Roy got behind the wheel, the journalist replied, "you too," she took a deep breath and then suddenly wondered, "how come you got here so fast?"

"What did the girls tell you?"

Andy shrugged, worry increasing as they got near the townhouse, "just that Miranda's been sick and working at home for a few days now."

Roy nodded, "that's not all, she's not been feeling well two weeks prior to that, she would get in the morning and she'll always end up sleeping. She started to ask me to always have a bottle of water in the car. There were times that she'll get a little dizzy and I have to support her. That's just in the morning. When she goes home, she'll ask me to wait on the back entrance of the building because I have to support her from the elevator to the car. I suggested to take her to the hospital but she just glared at me," Roy paused and shook his head. He picked up his speed since there was not much of a heavy traffic. "But last Friday, I was surprised that she directly called me from office instead of asking Emily to do it. I swear Andy, she's getting worse by the minute," when the driver looked back at his companion, he cringed, "sorry to dump all that to you. I haven't told anyone yet. When Cass and Caro knew what was happening, I told them not to hesitate to call me when something happens."

Processing all of the information, Andy nodded as she noticed that they arrived. Before going out, Andy placed a gentle hand on Roy's arm and smiled at him, "thank you Roy, for being there for her."

Both of them got out of the car and walked towards the townhouse, "everyone says that she's an Ice Queen, but I've been driving Miranda Priestly for as long as I can remember, and everyday gives me an opportunity to say otherwise." Before he let Andy go, he smiled gently at her, "it may not be completely appropriate right now, but, don't let her go Andy, both of you deserves happiness."

The brown-haired girl opened her mouth but found herself alone in front of the townhouse. She realized it was a good thing that she didn't return the key to the Priestly's house and hoped that the code was still the same. She breathed a sigh of relief as she opened the door and had no time to close it before she was enveloped in a tight hug by two pairs of arms. "Andy!"

She immediately kneeled and pulled back from the hug. Andy looked back and forth between the twins and smiled, "Everything's gonna be alright, okay? You two need to go back to bed, I'll tuck you in before I deal with your mother." The fact that Miranda was only a couple of floors away sent a churning feeling in her stomach. They did not exactly end things in a good way, and it was partly fault and she knew that, but right now, all she could think of was to take care of her Queen and make sure that she'll be back in no time. Heaven and Hell be damned.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the redhead twins tugged at her hand and led her upstairs.

* * *

Miranda had been in bed since 7pm and it was now 3 in the morning. She kept on tossing and turning but sleep did not come, she stripped off her clothes to feel cool and not suffocated but it didn't help. Now her surroundings started to spin and she felt nauseous and lightheaded while cold sweat covered her forehead. The editor-in-chief forced herself to sit up and walked towards the bathroom, but before she could move further, her legs gave away.

_tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am thankful and shocked at the same time that you decided to continue. Off you go...

**CHAPTER 2**

Andy closed the door to Cassidy's room after saying goodnight to the two worried girls. She walked down the hall and stopped at the last door on the right.  _'God, I hope she's gonna be okay.'_  She took a deep breath and was about to knock when she heard a thud coming from inside the room. She immediately rushed in and towards Miranda who was shivering on the floor.

She moved Miranda, just enough to cradle Miranda's head on her lap. As soon as she made contact with her former boss's forehead, she cursed inwardly, "oh my god you're burning up!"

The editor was still shaking, probably cold due to her state of undress. Andy did the best she can to lean Miranda against her bed before speaking, "alright Miranda, we have to get you back to bed so you could be more comfortable. We'll move slowly so you won't feel worse. Just tell me if you can't and we'll stop, okay?"

Andy felt the slight nod and circled her right arm on the older woman's back and put the other one on her torso. When they stood up, she heard Miranda took a sharp breath and leaned heavily against her. she started to pull back the cover but Miranda shook her head, eyes still closed. She then assisted her back on a lying position and pushed back some of her strands.

When Andy made a move towards the door, Miranda immediately grabbed her hand, "please." Andy's heart broke seeing her like this, she just wanted to take away all her pain so she could see those beautiful eyes again. "I'm just gonna get some cold water and cloth Miranda, I'll be back," she squeezed her hand once again, "I promise."

As soon as she put the cold cloth on the editor's forehead, she felt Miranda relax a bit and released a sigh. A smile crept on Andy's face and she continued to wipe the cloth to Miranda's face. It won't automatically bring down her temperature but it would at least make the editor feel at ease. Andy was leaning against the headboard, so Miranda's head was partially rested on her thigh, she stroked the silver strands and whispered, "sleep now Miranda, I'll be here when you wake up." Andy closed her eyes too and a thought came across her before she finally slept.  _'I won't leave you again. I'll be here, always.'_

* * *

Miranda woke up with a terrible headache and managed to lean her head away from the disturbing sunlight peeking through the curtains. She barely remembered that her ex-assistant was here last night and so she was surprised to hear a faint voice from one corner of the room. She shifted on the bed without the young woman noticing and trying to understand what she was saying.

"No, Greg, I'm fine, just have a family emergency that I need to attend to," Andy pace the room quietly, "yes, just send me the assignments and I'll try to finish some of them while I'm on leave." A smile broke out of her face and she sighed, "thank you so much Greg, I won't disappoint."

Andy made another call and put her phone back against her ear, "Nigel!" she greeted quietly. "I know Miranda's been working from home for a couple of days now, but Nige, I need you to do me a favor and take charge of Runway for a week?" Andy bit her lip and hope to God that she won't face death for making this decision. "Okay, so no Book for a week, please keep everything perfect there, have Emily and Serena help you." She sighed again and nodded, "of course Nigel, no, I'm not gonna leave her, even if I had that choice, I won't. I made that mistake once and let's just say I paid the price. Thank you, Nigel. I'm sure Miranda will appreciate your help."

Miranda was beyond shocked at what she heard. The woman, who invaded her thoughts most of the time, who made the impossible possible, the woman who left her in the most important week of her career, who she cared for, may reciprocate her feelings.

Miranda closed her eyes again once she heard the young woman move towards the bed. She felt Andréa sit on the bed and she froze when she felt her hands on her forehead, "I really hope I can make you feel better soon. But, right now, I'll just make you some breakfast and some tea, I'll be back." She relaxed once again when she heard the door clicked.

The editor-in-chief slowly sat up on her bed and leaned her back against the headboard. She had to smile when she realized that her ex-assistant had cleaned up the room. Her thoughts drifted back to what she heard from the journalist a while ago and an unfamiliar feeling settled on her stomach. She's not good when it comes to words and feelings but she just had to know if there was a slightest chance for both of them. She was looking out the window when she heard the door open and saw the smile that could light up a room. She chastised herself for being so vulnerable to the person in front of her and asked harshly before she could stop herself, "why are you here?"

_tbc..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Last one! Thank you! Btw, all mistakes here are mine, so forgive me. Now, go ahead...

**CHAPTER 3**

" _Why are you here?"_

Andy's smile faltered a bit but forced herself to keep it together and focus on helping the older woman get better. She moved towards the bed and placed the tray gently on the bed, "you were being stubborn," she shrugged.

Her remark received a glare from the silver-haired editor, "excuse me? How dare you sp"

"The girls are worried about you. They called me in the middle of the night crying because they don't know how to help you. Because you insisted that you are 'fine' and just need a little rest," Andy put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow, "so tell me Miranda, is the definition of  _fine_  include high fever, shivering, and falling to the ground?"

The two women had a stare off, neither backing down, until Miranda shifted her gaze and her hands started fidgeting on her lap, "I-I just don't- I can't let them see me like this,"  _why am I even explaining myself to her._  Miranda rolled her eyes at the thought before she focused back on the food in front of her. She looked back up to Andy and sighed, "I-I'm sorry for snapping at you," she shook her head trying to find words to voice her thoughts and stopped when a hand wrapped around hers, "thank you."

Andy smiled brightly and nodded, her hand still wrapped around the editor, "you're not alone in this Miranda, I won't leave until you're able to scare away the clackers with your death glare," she winked before turning towards the bathroom.

When she returned, her heart fluttered seeing Miranda eating the food she prepared, "I uh rummaged through you're medicine cabinet a while ago and found some things that may help you with your nausea and fever," she placed the medicines on the bedside table with a glass of water before sitting on a chair near the bed. She pointed on the other side of the bed and smiled shyly, "I also picked out a set of clothes for you, if you want to change or something," she shrugged.

Miranda froze and looked down on her body and noticed that she was only wearing underwear. She sighed and continued to eat, "palpitation."

"Excuse me?" Andy rolled her eyes when she didn't get a response from the editor,  _typical._

* * *

After finishing her breakfast, Miranda let Andy assist her towards the bathroom, which shocked the young woman. After freshening up and changing into more comfortable clothes, Miranda walked back to her bed, albeit shakily. The editor released a long, deep sigh as she sat on the edge of her bed and proceeded to take her medicine.

She knew she was acting weird towards her former employee, but after months of succumbing to fantasies involving the journalist and months of trying to lock up her heart, which she both failed tremendously, she was done. Miranda will do her best to tear down her walls gradually and let the young woman in, if she wanted to.

When she heard the door open, she looked up at Andréa and stared, literally stared with a blank expression. Their eyes met and she was again rewarded with a mega-watt smile. But she continued to stare.

* * *

Andy furrowed her eyebrows at Miranda and tilted her head, she took a hesitant step closer the silver-haired woman, "Miranda?" She stood in front of the older woman and cautiously placed her hands on her shoulder, "are you alright? Do you feel dizzy? Any pain?" Andy placed her palm against Miranda's forehead and noticed that her temperature had lowered a bit.

She was startled when she suddenly came face-to-face with the editor, and her eyes widened at the emotions displayed on her eyes. If that was shocking enough, Andy swore that she must be dreaming,  _I must fell asleep in the kitchen, this is not happening. It's just a dream,_ when she felt a hand caressing her cheek. "Andréa."

 _Fuck._  Andy closed her eyes and leaned against Miranda's hand. She sighed and hummed in response, she's definitely out of control now. She had not realized that Miranda moved closer until she heard the word uttered to her next, "as soon as I am able to move around and get back to my normal schedule, I would love for you to join me for dinner," shiver ran down Andy's spine and it took all her willpower not to fall on the floor. "Just you and me, no interruptions, I will be all yours the entire night," Miranda purred, before placing a gentle kiss on Andy's cheek.

Suddenly feeling awake more than necessary, Andy grasped Miranda's hand and brushed her lips against Miranda's. She didn't care if she was sick, she was kissing the one person she truly loved, and that was all that mattered.

When they pulled back, both of them are smiling brightly at each other, it was Andy's turn to caress the editor's cheek, "I would love to Miranda."

* * *

Neither knew what the future holds, but they're sure they'd be able to take everything life throws at them. After all, one knew how to manipulate situations to get what she wanted and the other always make the impossible possible.

_End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I really need to know if it was cringe-worthy or it's normal to cringe reading your own. But anyways, I would love and appreciate to hear your honest opinions and constructive criticism to improve my future works. Leave a review.
> 
> ~kingdomfictionalia


End file.
